You're Special, Mikey
by unicorn-vomit
Summary: Mikey's brothers just don't care it's his birthday, right? It's not like he was special or anything... Right? Fluff! This is a birthday fic for therandomer5000!


**You're Special, Mikey**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a birthday fanfiction I've been working on for a few days now for my friend, <strong>**_therandomer5000_****. Today's her birthday! So go read/review her stories and wish her an awesome B-Day!**

**Happy Birthday, Ran!**

* * *

><p>Michelangelo groaned lowly at the blasting noise of his alarm. Hadn't he already smashed it? Damn Leo for replacing the annoying device so soon. Lifting a heavy arm he manage to turn the alarm clock off after a few unsuccessful attempts. Rolling over and snuggling into his warm quilt, he released a sigh of contentment and allowed his eye lids to flutter close.<p>

Before snapping them open again.

What day was it? September the sixth? The seventh? Tossing the thought of sleep away he jumped up and rushed to the far wall with a calendar nailed to it. Only to trip over a disregarded comic book and fall to the floor. Quickly shaking it off, Mikey got up to his feet as he finally made it close to the calendar. Grinning at the large red circle around September the eight.

It was his birthday!

"Woohoo!" Mikey cheered and jumped into the air, "cowabunga! Uh huh, who's the turtle? Uh huh, who's sixteen? Oh, yeah this guy! Whatcha say? This guy!"

"Keep it down bonehead! Some of us just woke up, dammit." A call was heard from one of his eldest brothers, Raphael, from outside his room.

Believing that his brother had just awakened and was not fully aware of his surroundings or particularly, what day it was, Mikey did not take any offense to the comment. Instead rushing to the bathroom to get ready for the rest of his fantastic birthday.

* * *

><p>The orange accented turtle smiled widely as he nearly finished the breakfast for his family. Sure, it was his birthday but his family still had to eat right? Without causing a fire in the kitchen, that is. Calling his family and sitting in his own seat, Mikey began wondering what the rest of the day held for him.<p>

The rest of the Hamato family gathered around the table. Lazily starting their breakfast. Donatello, however, tilted his head at the 5000 Walt grin on the youngest's face. "Why're you smiling so much, Mikey?"

"Why'd you think, Donnie?" Mikey answered with another question.

"It's Mikey, Don. When is he not like that?" Raph grumbed.

The youngest simply smirked in return, "oh, Raphie-Boy. Have you forgotten what date it is?"

Leonardo spoke up and answered for him, "the eight?"

"Exactly, Leo. Now what is the eight?"

Ignoring Raph's groan the genius turtle tilted his head the side, "a Monday. Where're you going with this, Mikey?"

Said turtle sighed in exasperation, "Man, you dudes have gotta be tired. Master Splinter?"

"I apologize, however, I am as lost as they are, my Son." The old rat replied before calmly sipping his tea.

He groaned in return, "Guys! Today's my birthday!"

Raph snorted, "yeah, so?"

Taken aback, Mikey blinked. "Huh?"

"It's a birthday, Mikey. They're not really all that special anymore." Leo said hesitantly.

"B-but it's my birthday. We always did-"

"Already had fifteen parties for you. That kinda a lot now, Bro." Donnie interrupted.

"What do you-"

"I am sorry for your disappointment, my Son. Although I believe we are already much late for training. Let us hurry on." Splinter rushed.

"But..." Mikey watched them leave the kitchen. Crestfallen and brokenhearted were not strong enough words to even begin to describe the pain he felt at the moment. His birthday was not important? One day labeled for his happiness in 365 days wasn't special anymore? And now they were going to train; never had they trained on a birthday before!

"Michelangelo! Quickly, we are wasting time!" His Sensei called from the dojo.

Confused and hurt Mikey forced his feet to move to the dojo of the lair. Getting straight into stretches along with his brothers as his mind wondered to a reasonable explanation. They weren't even pretending that they didn't remember the day to put him off track for a party. They knew what day it was and they just didn't care. They didn't care.

Mikey licked his lips as he walked over to Donatello for a sparring match.

_They didn't care._

* * *

><p>Placing on his mask of a smile, Mikey jumped off the couch. Too hurt and needing to leave the confined space of the lair. "Hey, Leo! Im'a go for a walk and will be out for a couple of hours, kay?"<p>

"Alright, Mikey." The eldest replied, not even glancing up from his book. The orange clad mutant waited a few moments. Not sure what for but he stayed and watched his brother, before rushing out of their home.

Only until the soft sound of Mikey's movements couldn't be heard anymore did Leonardo throw his book down and called out to his brothers.

"What is it, Fearless?" Raph grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm in the middle of an important experiment, Bro. Make it fast." Donnie complained from the door of the lab.

"Drop the act, guys. Mikey's gone out for a few hours." Leo informed.

Raph grinned before falling onto the couch, "finally. Didn't know how to talk to ya guys."

Donnie, although, seemed concerned. "Don't you guys think we're going a little too far on the act?"

Leo sighed, "I feel like a complete douchebag for treating Mikey like this today."

"Exactly, so let's hurry up." Raph said before glancing down, "didn't ya see the hurt in his eyes behind that fake smile? I don't like making him feel like that."

"But imagine how worth it it'll be by the time we show Mikey what we've got in store for him." Don reasoned. "Took months but we finally got enough money to get another pet for Mikey. Always whining about how lonely Klunk is; this'll be great."

"I still can't believe how you got Splinter to play along, Donnie." Leo said, bewildered.

He smirked, "let's just say there will be no cake left overs."

"April will be dropping in the cat later but for now, let's hurry up and set everyone else up." The eldest ordered before raising his brow at the hothead. "Raph?"

"Ya think it was a good idea? Letting the knucklehead out?" He asked. "When he's pretty hurt right now?"

"Well, it's too late for that now. C'mon Raph, let's get the balloons out."

* * *

><p>"Get a grip, Mikey. You're sixteen now! Too old for silly birthday parties." The turtle spoke out loud; unsuccessfully trying to convince himself. "I mean, your bros say they aren't special so they aren't special, got it? Yeah, I know you do Mikey."<p>

He kicked a rock across the rooftop and slumped down on an edge. "They aren't special. They aren't special. They aren't...you aren't special."

He blinked angrily when his eyes began to burn. Wondering where the hell those words appeared from since his brothers hadn't said _that_. So how'd it slip into his mind. The others were sixteen and had parties on the days... Well, he was always the one to plan the party and take it into action. Was that childish? Had his brothers not wanted that?

The sound of a silent shadow reached his ears. Tensing up, he stayed still where he sat. Subtly reaching for his nunchakus resting in his belt. He leaped up at the sound if a shuriken slicing through the air; he was able to save it from cutting his neck but did end up with a nick on his cheek.

"Shell," Mikey breathed at the dozens of Foot in front of him. Forcing a twitching smile on his face and hiding away fear Michelangelo formed his body into starting position. "Aw, you all are really so weak you gotta get the whole crew to go up against a small, cute turtle like moi?"

The ninjas shot forward, ready to attack their prey. Mikey dodged swiftly. Twisting his arms in various directions to aim his flexible weapons on his opponents. Easily knocking a couple of the Foot to unconsciousness. He wasn't able to laugh or make jokes at the speed they jumped on him. Continuously many blades nicked and cut his body before he had the chance to dodge or block the attack.

"Dammit, give a turtle a break." Mikey hissed. However, that moment a well aimed hit from a bō staff connected against his head. He cried out. Turning around swiftly to attack his offender when a wave of dizziness washed over him. Clumsily, he lashed his nunchaku at the direction the bō came from, only to have a ninja grab the weapon. Mikey was pulled forward and since the episode of the dizziness had yet to wash away, he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Hey!" The orange accented turtle gasped. Again, something smashed against his head and forced a cry out of him. 'Stop', was at the tip of his tongue but he refused to show anymore weakness in front of these ninjas. With the ninja still holding his nunchaku; a different one grabbed the other. Twisting the limb holding the other nunchaku back behind Mikey's shell. Giving him no chance but to let go of it. Hot, sticky liquid ran down his skull to neck, making him swallow back a whimper.

The dizziness having faded away allowed Mikey to notice to katana blade tip at his neck. He gasped. Stilling all his movements and forgetting his thought of struggling. "H-hey. Watch where you point that thing, you could seriously hurt somebody." He stammered.

The ninja ripped his nunchaku out of his grasps and handed it to someone. His free hand was taken around his shell and Mikey felt the rough ropes being tied around them. He kept eye contact with the Foot holding the katana at his neck. The cold blade was lifted up to his chin, tilting his head up.

"Shredder ordered one of them to be taken back to the tower." One of the men informed.

'Shell! No way! Do not take me hostage, dudes. Shell! Oh, man. Guys, come on, you can save me anytime now...'

The katana holding man sneered at the bound teenager. "Yes, but why _him_? Shredder wouldn't want something as pathetic as this mutant. Let me end him and we can continue search for the other ones."

Though Mikey took offense to that statement he wisely kept his mouth shut and listened on. Watching them decide his fate. 'Damn, it'd be a real bummer if I die on my birthday...'

"I suppose this one does seem unimportant." A Foot agreed.

Mikey's breathing hitched. Even his enemy viewed him as such? A wave of dizziness hit him again, making Michelangelo sway and lean forward.

"Did I say you could move, Turtle?! Or have you simply had enough of your pathetic life and are now suicidal?" The katana holding Foot hissed as he quickly pulled away the blade. Still not certain of whether to kill the mutant or not. But the yell was followed swiftly by a punch to Mikey's cheek.

In turn, Mikey yelled out once again as he landed on his side against the cold floor of the roof. A kick was landed onto his plastron, forcing out a whimper of pain and fear. Someone reached down to his bandana and turned it around, the back of the cloth filling Mikey's view with darkness. His breathing quickened in fear. Surrounded by his armed enemies, defenseless and vulnerable and now blinded. Not to mention Mikey shuddered when he felt his own blood the mask had soaked up from the back of his head now on his eyelids.

"Let us leave the stupid one as a warning to the mutant scums, shall we?"

"That is a wonderful suggestion, my friend."

He yelled out at the kicks, struggled at the wooden weapons smashing his body and whimpering at the slashes of the blades. Only after what seemed like hours had the ninjas stopped and left him to bleed out till he either died or his family found him.

His hands tied behind his back couldn't break their bonds and reach his shell cell. How long would he lie here in his own blood until his family knew he was missing? Would they even _remember_? Mikey trembled in pain and anger. He wasn't special. He wasn't important. You know what, he was probably worthless too! No, was was definitely worthless. He was... He was...

A pained sob escaped him, hurting his split lip. 'No one cares.' He thought in his confused state. 'No one cares...'

And then he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"We finished the decorating an hour ago, Leo." Don complained in concern. "And the cake's ready. The cat's even here now. Where is he?"<p>

Leonardo fidgeted from where sat on the couch, prodding a balloon in worriedly. "It's been three hours since he left. You wanna phone him?"

"I've tried, Leo. I've tried more than five times now." Donnie stated before hesitantly asking, "Leo, w-what if he's hurt?"

"He can't be," he growled lowly. "Not on his birthday especially. Don, track his shell cell. We'll go out and find him."

"Finally!" Raph exclaimed. "We can act like he was just out too long and when we come home, 'Surprise!'"

Leo nodded, stopping himself just in time before popping the balloon. "Right. Let's go. Don?"

"Got it, Leo." Donnie informed before swallowing, "he not moving though."

"Probably lounging around," Raphael suggested hopefully.

"Yeah..."

"Lead the way, Donnie."

The three ran out of the lair and into the murky sewers, soon reaching to the nearest manhole around Mikey's location. Climbing up and into the alleyway, feeling a sharp breeze of cold. As they climbed up the fire escapes to the rooftops Leo glanced at the current youngest of their group. "Donnie?"

"Yeah, Bro?" He replied hurriedly.

The eldest placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, stopping him from moving forward. "It'll be alright."

Looking away, he bit his lip hopelessly. He was invaded with the thought that their brother was hurt and it was all they're fault. "But Leo-

Raphael cut in, "no buts, Don. Got that? It'll be okay." He reassured.

Nodding, the smart turtle began running again. Followed by the elder brothers into the shadows.

"Guys! I see him!" Raph yells happily.

Leonardo, however, frowned. "Is he...lying down?"

"Leo! Leo, that's blood! He's got blood on him!" Donnie panicked at the sight of his wounded brother.

"Hurry up, now!" The leader ordered instantly. Determined to reach the youngest turtle. 'How could I have left him out? This is all my fault! What was so wrong in just setting the party up after locking him up in the toilet or something?!"

Leo's breath hitched as they neared Michelangelo. Raged at the state of him. Hands bounded together behind his back, blindfolded with a now red bandana and covered in bruises as well as many lacerations.

Donnie immediately kneeled next to the injured one. "Cut h-his ropes."

Distracting himself from rushing to kill the one who did this, Raphael knelt next to Don. Taking out his sai and making quick work with the bounds.

"I can't tell the injuries, Leo. There's too much blood on him, I need to wash his wounds. Especially before he gets an infection." The doctor informed.

"Raph..." Leo whispered, still enraged and shocked.

Not needed to be told twice, the hotheaded turtle gently lifted Mikey into his arms. Cocooning him in a protective brace. "It's gonna be okay, Mike."

With slight difficulty they managed it back to the lair. Raphael didn't dare show any hint of discomfort in carrying the wounded mutant, claiming it to be way over the borderline of selfishness. Splinter stood at the door of the lair at the sound of his sons approaching, a smile of welcome spread on his face. That is, before sensing the crackling fear and anger coming from three of his children. As well as before seeing the bloody figure in Raphael's arms.

Splinter dodged out of the way of his sprinting sons, running himself towards Donatello's laboratory turned into an infirmary for the time being. "Leonardo!"

Said turtle skidded to a stop, turning to look into his father's eyes. Shame filling his heart heavily. "Sensei. It is my fault-"

"I will be the judge of that, my Son. Hurry, inform me of Michelangelo." Splinter asked calmly.

Swallowing heavily, Leonardo stared into the warm eyes of his father's before he began, "I didn't stop him, Sensei..."

* * *

><p>Leo bit down on his lip when he entered his brother's lab. He was met by the sight of Donnie working on the littlest's head as Raph, gently scrubbed the dried blood from the lacerations off of the legs of their unconscious brother. The comforting words of his father had done little to reassure him, he was still convinced that it had been his fault. The least he could do was try to assist his brothers in taking care of Mikey.<p>

"Can I help?" He asked quietly.

"Help Raph sponge him, I need to focus on stitching his head." Don's abrupt response said.

Picking up a sponge the eldest two of the Hamatos worked together in cleansing Michelangelo. His skin was pale but still was colored in many bruises. A state no one should have to be in.

At the end of the procedure Donnie wiped away the sweat off his face. "Now, it's up to him to wake up."

"Which is when?" Raph growled impatiently.

Hopelessly, the genius stared at the turtle on the cot. "Who knows?"

'Mikey most probably has a concussion,' Don thought. 'His skull isn't broken, thank God. But he still has rope burns, two broken ribs, a dislocated ankle, cracked lower arm and many other cuts and bruises... It's all our fault.'

Raph watched the turtle on the cot's chest raises and lower itself slowly as he breathed. Glancing over the body to see the cast on the arm and foot. The white bandages covering his rib cage and head. The various band aids and purple, black injured skin.

"I'll stay with him fa' now." Raph volunteered.

Leo left after nodding, Donnie was about to follow but he was stopped by the hothead. "Talk ta' him, Don. Don't let him fall into the guilt trip crap again."

Hesitantly he looked up and gazed into the golden fierce orbs. "Okay, Raphie. I'll do that."

Now left alone in the room, Raphael laid a hand on Mikey's bruised cheek, running his thumb gently over the purple shade. "Don't worry, Bro, they'll pay. Yeah, they're gonna pay Hell."

Meanwhile, Donnie cautiously entered the dojo. Twin katanas glittered against the light. Dancing around as they flowed through well practiced katas. "Leo?"

Said turtle grunted, not swaying in his movement at all.

"Can we talk?"

The muscles didn't stop. The owner carried on, ignoring the intruder in the dojo. Trying to lose his mind into his ninjutsu.

Donatello sighed, deciding he'd have to hurt his brother's guilt in order to heal it. "I'm- I'm your little brother too, you know."

The katanas froze in midair. Their owner's eyes staring into empty space before speaking, "of course you are."

"So don't pretend I don't exist," Don said as he folded his arms defensively and looked down at the matted floor. "I'm scared too."

The katanas were fitted into their sheaths. Leonardo turned to look at the genius for the first time since he entered the room. "But he'll be okay, even you said so."

"That doesn't stop...stop the image of him on the roof from scaring me." He muttered truthfully. What was he doing? He was supposed to be taking care of Leo right now.

He gasped at the warm feeling of his brother's hand on his shoulder. He reluctantly looked up into his eyes, "Leo?"

"Donnie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Interrupting the sentence, Donnie flung his arms around Leo. Clinging onto the eldest for reassurance. Staggering back slightly, Leo drew his arms around the younger one and tucked his head under his chin after a moment of confusion. Immediately the body began to shake violently against him. Leo raised his hand to stroke the back of Donnie's head with care. Rocking the two of them as sobs broke into the large dojo.

Donnie choked in pain, "What if- wh- what if-"

"Shh," Leo whispered soothingly. "No ifs. Everything will be alright, I promise you, Donnie." He leaned down to kiss the crown of his brother's head. "I promise, Bro."

As his sobs calmed slowly, Donnie nodded against his brother's neck. "Leo?"

"Hm?"

"It's not your fault, okay?" The choked voice spoke.

Leo sighed, "Don-"

"Mikey's gonna be okay, you just said so. And you'll be there for him... Like you're here for me."

The hold on the younger turtle tightened protectively. "Of course I'll be. And I will always be here for you, Donnie. I'll never forget about you, or pretend that you don't exist. Remember that?"

"Okay, Oniisan."

* * *

><p>Raphael was taking his turn again to watch over Michelangelo four days later after the painful event that had taken place. Leonardo had thankfully not fallen into another guilt trip. It was Donnie to be thanked for this rare occurrence as Raph had not done much. He hadn't said much either. Too frustrated and afraid to talk to his family in fear of lashing out at them.<p>

The banners and balloons were still spread around in the main room, awaiting for the turtle to awaken. A large chocolate cake sat in the fridge with the candles pushed into it, ready to be lit. And a four week old, white and cute kitten mewled as it sat in Donatello's room with Klunk as the genius took care of them until their owner was able to.

"Raph?" Leo asked from the door, "you gonna eat now?"

He growled as an answer, keeping his eyes on the unconscious brother.

"He'd want you to eat, Raph-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" The warrior yelled as he stood and turned to the shocked eldest. "Don't talk as if he's dead, Goddammit! He's right here!"

Leo's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits when he took a step forward, "how dare you? I know he's not dead! He's just unconscious and he's going to wake up."

"Then quit saying stuff as if he is."

"Guys! Quite down, I can here you from downstairs." Don informed irritated as he entered the lab.

"Ain't my fault Leo's bein' an ass." Raph muttered.

"Oh really! At least I'm not-"

A pained whimper interrupted his rant. Everyone stood confused for moments before they turned to the turtle on the cot. Mikey's eyes were scrunched in obvious struggle to open. Donnie quickly reached his side and laid a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Leo, dim the lights."

Don whispered softly to Mikey as the lights went down, accompanied by Raphael and Leo at his sides. "Mikey? Mikey, Bro. It's me, Donnie. Come on and open your eyes, Little Brother. You're almost there, it's okay. It's okay. Leo and Raph are with me; you're safe at the lair. We've got you. C'mon, Mikey."

Baby blue eyes were eventually fluttered open in discomfort. Confused glances were tossed around the room. The occupant of the cot found a straw held in front of his mouth and opened it painfully as he was ordered to. Exhausted from being forced to drink the entire glass, Mikey closed his eyes again, ignoring the strained voice telling him not to.

"Mikey! Don't close ya eyes-"

"Let him be, Raph." Don ordered and smiled wide, "he's just sleeping now. He gonna wake up...guys, he gonna wake up!"

"Yes he his, Don. Thanks to you." Leo congratulated and rested a hand on their resident doctor's shoulder. "Thanks to you."

"When'll he wake up?" Raph asked and sat back down on his stool next to the cot.

"Soon," Don informed.

Leo made his way towards the exit of the lab, "I'm going to go tell Master Splinter. Don? Could you get Raph a plate of something, please?"

The red accented mutant smirked at his brother. He looked back down on the sleeping turtle before going to grip his hand in Mikey's. 'He's okay now. He's gonna wake up again.'

* * *

><p>"Shh, his head's gonna be hurting."<p>

"I thought ya gave the kid some meds?"

"I did but they would be wearing off by now."

"Should I dim the lights again, Donnie?"

"Probably best, Leo."

"Hurry, Leonardo. He is nearing consciousness again, my Son."

"C'mon numbskull, time ta get up."

Mikey groaned at the dull beating against his skull. Accompanied with the aches everywhere else in his body. He heard the familiar voices of his family and wanted to see them. To ask what happened to make his body act up like this. His eyes felt heavy though. He was struggling to open them and greet everyone. But he really felt like he needed to. As if it was time to do so again.

The father of the turtles raised his hand and carefully laid it on the bandaged head of his son, "Michelangelo? My Son, open your eyes."

The small encouragement from Splinter had Mikey ignore the pains hammering at him. Managing just slightly to reveal baby blue eyes before the sight of his family had them fully open. Again, a straw was placed in front of his mouth and Don had him drinking an entire glass of water.

That task accomplished, Mikey gazed at the four in front of him who were looking at the injured expectantly. Their questions were matched with his own confused glance. It was Raphael who began to speak for everyone.

"You were out of it for five days now, Bro. You were in a battle. With the Foot."

The events from days before flooded his mind instantly. The hope, the birthday, the Foot, the threats... The acceptance of being nothing to his family.

His eyes burned at the remembrance. Closing his eyes he allowed the heated tears the flow freely down his cheeks. Heavy sobs had settled down in his throat. Forcing him to choke them out violently and rattle his injured ribs painfully.

Immediately warm and lean pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders gently. A wetness was felt on his shoulder as the owner of the arms spilt his own tears in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Mikey." Donnie wailed and struggled to not grip on the wounded turtle too hard. "I'm so sorry."

Unsure what his brother was apologizing for but too confused to think; Mikey continued his own silent cries. His two eldest brothers gathered around them. Raphael, wrapping his muscular limbs around Donnie as well as Michelangelo attempted to soothe the genius; whilst allowing his concern to be shown to the youngest too. Leo in turn hugged Mikey tightly and laid a hand on Raph's shoulder comfortably. Meanwhile Splinter continued to soothingly rub Mikey's forehead while focusing positive energy directed at his bent, but not broken, spirit.

It had taken a while to calm the two young ones of the Hamatos. By then Mike was bombarded with apologies from his big brothers. Confused at this he looked up to the eldest, finally speaking since awakening.

"L-Leo?" He asked, voice scratchy from not speaking for so long. "I ran, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry?"

"No, Mikey... No, Baby Brother." Leo shook his head at the misunderstanding. "We drove you off... We drove you off _on purpose_."

"You...what?"

Donnie rubbed at his red eyes, "your birthday means the world to us, Mikey. Your happiness. Your excitement. Everything, Mike. Your big day is special."

He winced at the use if the word. He licked his split lip, the metallic taste tingling at his tongue. "Really? I'm- I'm special?"

"Course ya are, Bro." Raph answered. "How couldn't ya be? You're Mikey."

"Indeed, my Son. What would raise such a question?" Splinter asked.

"You said. You guys said that my birthday wasn't special anymore. That I'm not special." Mikey admitted shamefully.

"We never said the last part, Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you sure rubbed off as if it was true." He gruffly replied.

Leo dropped to his knees besides the cot, head to head with his brother. "Michelangelo, you listen to me now and you listen good."

Silence was his reply at the sudden order.

"You _know_ that your special. You _know_ you're the most special and amazing guy there is. You know all of this Mikey. You _know_. You know that you're our baby brother and nothing could make us love you less."

Doubt still reflected off the baby blue orbs. "I'm not important though. You g-guys don't care."

"Where'd ya get that ya weren't important ta us?" Raph asked fumingly.

"I just thought-"

"Mikey."

"Even the Foot thought so."

"_What_?" Splinter dangerously demanded.

Mikey fidgeted at the question, "they were meant to take me hostage. To take me to the Shredder. But then they thought I was unimportant. Useless. That the shredder wouldn't even want me. That I would only be left as a warning to you guys..." He trailed on at the shocked faces of his family.

"Those scumbags!" Raphael raged and tried with great difficulty not to destroy any of Donnie's projects.

"You're are important to us. We'd fall apart without you." Don said.

Mikey sniffed, "what d'ya mean?"

"I was scared when I saw you, Mike." He told him, leaning into Leonardo's hold. "I was afraid you were... Gone."

"We care about you, Baby Bro." Leo said quietly, "we love you. We just wanted to surprise you for your birthday..."

"Huh?"

"We were planning a party. But then you were attacked." Leo ducked his head, "I'm sorry, Mikey."

"Leo almost went on a guilt trip. Donnie saved him from it though." Raph informed and slumped down on a chair at the corner.

"Thanks, Donnie." Mikey whispered, still in shock from the information. "You guys were throwing a party for me?"

"Yes, my Son." Splinter said as he leaned down to settle a kiss on his forehead; proud of his sons from their shows of affection. "I am too very sorry I treated you as I did on your birthday."

The orange accented turtle's heart ached at the sight of the person he held the most respect for apologizing to him so openly and willingly. "Dad..."

"I love you, Michelangelo. You are one of the most important people in my life. You helped me move on when my Master Yoshi passed, my Son. You and your brothers healed me." He smiled sadly, "I care for you dearly, Michelangelo."

"I- I love you so much, Dad." Mikey grinned. "I'm sorry I doubted you guys. I love you all so much."

"We love you even more, Baby Bro." Leo smiled back happily. "We're the ones who're sorry. You're the most important person ever to us."

"Leo..." Mikey blushed slightly.

"And we care fa ya more than you'll ever know. You're not useless. Anyone who dares say that will meet the wrong end on my sai." Raph growled dangerously.

Mikey yawned. "Thanks a lot, Raphie."

"You should be resting now, Mikey. Go to sleep. I love you, don't ever think your not special. Your my only younger brother. You're the most special guy I know." Donnie hugged him once more.

"Love ya, Bros."

"Sleep well, my youngest child."

* * *

><p>Still in bed rest for a week now, Mikey was awoken by the sounds of chatter. Annoyed that his sleep was disturbed. The talk had died down and he opened his eyes in suspicion.<p>

"Surprise!"

Astounded and thrilled he looked around the room. Banners and balloons were spread everywhere. April, Casey and his family had blasted party poppers over his cot; covering him in confetti. Mikey laughed in shock as Raph helped him sit up. The main banner overhead had 'Happy Belated Birthday' written on. 'Belated' being written in orange pen by such neat handwriting only found from Leo's talented arm.

"Dudes! This is awesome!" He cheered.

April hugged him carefully and kissed his cheek while Casey laughed, "happy belated B-Day!, Mike!"

"Thanks guys," his smile was about to split his face in half.

"Cake time! Guess what, Mike? Leo helped and actually managed to avoid burning anything!" Donnie joked.

"No way, guys! Seriously!" He exclaimed at the sight of a large chocolate cake with sixteen orange candles stuck into it.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Make a wish, Mikey." April lit the candles.

Closing his eyes, Mikey took in a deep breath. 'I wish my family is always safe and healthy. I could honestly wish nothing more for them...' He blew out the candles, surrounded by cheers.

"Wanna see your present, Mikey?" Leo offered.

Mikey blinked, "aw shucks! You dudes bought me a present? You didn't have to!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Being it in, Don." Raph said.

"On it," the bō wielding ninja chuckled.

"What is it? What is it?" Mikey asked impatiently.

"Now, Michelangelo, it would not be a surprise then. You must wait." Splinter teased.

Leo saw Donnie gesture to him by the door. "Close your eyes, Mikey. Casey, make sure he's not peeking, would you?"

"Sure thing, Leo." The man played along.

"Aw c'mon, dudes!"

"Mikey." April giggled.

Once confirmed that Mikey had indeed closed his eyes did Donnie bring the gift in, only holding it in front of his brothers face did he say, "open them up, Mike."

Trembling with excitement he did as told. To be face to face with a fluffy white kitten who could be no more than a few weeks old, gazing at him with glittering blue eyes.

Voice stuck in his throat, Mikey simply watched the fur-ball held in his brother's hands turn it's tiny head around, wide eyes taking everything in.

Raphael smirked from the side, "what's wrong, Mike? Cat caught your tongue?"

Ignoring the heavy laughter from Casey, Mikey held out his uninjured hand out for the kitty. Donnie carefully placed it on Mikey's lap, the youngest's hand keeping it in place, stroking a large thumb down his neck. He was responded by a soft purr as the feline settled down comfortably onto it's new owner.

Tearfully, Mikey looked up at his brothers who smiled gleefully at him, "Oniisan?"

"It's your present, Mike." Leo said.

"Thanks you...thank you, dudes." He gave them a grateful smile.

"No probs, Bro." Raph chuckled deeply.

Mikey looked back down at the kitten staring up at him, "what did you name it?"

"We were hoping that you will."

His head shot back up, "seriously, dudes! Sweet!" He looked back down at... "Is it a dude or dudette?"

"It's a girl, we don't need any more cats 'round here." Raph replied.

Laughing softly at the joke, Mikey thought carefully for a few moments. "How about... Ran?"

"Ran?" Leo echoed.

"Not really that bad, Mikey." April agreed.

Casey shrugged, "your cat, Mike."

"I think it is a suiting name, my Son." Splinter encouraged. "You are officially a part of the Hamato family, Ran."

At that moment Klunk had jumped onto Mikey's lap. Sharing it with her new friend.

Mikey sniffed, causing immediate concern to his brothers. Leo brought his hand to the younger turtle's chin; firmly yet gently lifting it up to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Bro. No crying on your birthday party, alright Otōto?"

Grinning, Mikey looked around his family and friends as well as the two cats snuggled against him. He now could not believed he ever doubted their love for him. He'd have nightmares of that terrible night, but his family was always there to take care of him after. They cared for him, they didn't think he was useless. He was important to them. He was special.

His grin grew larger at the fact.

He was special.

"I love you, dudes."


End file.
